The Dead
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Sequal to Riddick meets Slice. SliceKaree becomes the new Riddick. Plz R
1. Killer

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"I... remember. I remember it." My voice cracking from the tears.

"Why? Why did you do it? How did you do it?" Joseph asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know. This pain went through my head and..." I couldn't finish because I realized what had happened. Tears fell down my cheeks in floods.

"What?" Joe asked looking into my eyes.

"I think... that the pain given to me by him, it just made me click. Like it was me but... an animal. And he didn't fight with his all, like he wanted me to kill him." I wiped my eyes.

"I think this belongs to you." He handed me the shiv I used to kill Riddick.

"Thanks." I took a step or two backwards and looked at the shiv still covered in Riddick's blood. I raised my arm and came down on Joe hard and fast. The shiv penetrated his chest like a watermelon. I pulled back the shiv, as he fell to the floor. I ran out of the apartment leaving him for dead.

I dressed as he did, black wife-beater, night shade pants, and combat boots; with the shiv in the right boot, still being able to be taken as a guy. I hid in a ship headed for Helion Prime. Didn't think anyone would think to look for me there. I sat in a corner of the storage area staring at the opposite corner, as a figure clouded the little light from the door to the room. I stood up quickly in a fighting stance Riddick taught me.

"I didn't come to fight." Riddick's voice filled the room. I thought it was just my imagination. I stepped out from behind the box and there he stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back and his feet spread.

"Uh...wh...You're dead." I said not relaxing my grip around the shiv. Then he was gone, no trace of him being there. I backed up slowly and returned to my corner. I snuck around the ship for food, for the month it took to get to Helion Prime but that was it, I didn't do any exploring. I got off the ship and wondered the city when the sun went down. I walked through alleys and people. A drunken man stepped in front of me and swung a fist; I ducked and pulled out my shiv sliding it across his stomach slicing his gut open. Blood and guts went everywhere, but somehow missed me. I quickly walked away from the bleeding man. No regret, no remorse, no sadness, no nothing, no emotion whatsoever to show to the man I just sentenced to death. I put the shiv back in my boot and walked through another group of people. The crowd started to split in places as PPP's came towards me. One came up from behind; I got him in the sweet spot as Riddick would say, again... nothing to feel for the man lying on the ground bleeding to death. I was on a killing spree not carrying who or when I killed. I ran into a completely dark alley twisting and turning to be sure I couldn't be found. I leaned against a wall and slide to the ground breathing hard, my heart pumping with adrenaline. I stood up to walk away and when I headed in the direction I was going there he was again.

"What do you want?" I asked staring at the ground.

"You need to stop." His voice booming with anger.

"Stop what? I'm having the time of my life." My eyes facing him but my head didn't move.

"Don't fuck up your life like I did."

"It's a little late for that. It was fucked up when you left mom."

"Stop before it catches up." He gave me a stern look and then he was gone.

"Mom, why couldn't you be here? Why did you have leave me with that son-of-a-bitch? See where it's led me." I walked forward till I found a dumpster full of cardboard and paper so I jumped in and fell asleep. I didn't dream, didn't sleep very long, an hour... maybe less. The air was thin and smells of love and hate filled the air.

"I play the hand that was dealt. Then I cheat." Riddick's voice came through the walls of the dumpster like water through a screen.

"Stop following me." I screamed at him in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not following you. I'm attached to you. I'm gonna keep coming around until what needs to be done is done."

"What need's to be done?" I sat up and started to climb out of the dumpster to find Riddick squatting on the ground with the earth (sand) in his hand.

"You need to be stopped." Riddick said as Jack walked up beside him and he slung his arm around her shoulders as they stood side-by-side in the dark.

"Karee honey, you need to stop and go back." Jack walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek then placed it back at her side.

"Go back to where it started." Riddick finished. "Where all this began."

"Why? I'm never gonna be what you want me to be. Never have been, never will be." I looked at Riddick with a look of hate and care at the same time. "I _will_ become the new Riddick." I took off running, I wanted to get as far as I could as fast as I could. But I ran into a little problem...cops.

"Slice B Raven?"

"No..." I said giving the man with the gun a stare of death as Riddick had done many a times. "It's Riddick, Richard B. Jr." The man started laughing at me. "You ever wonder what Riddick would do to you if you laughed at him?" I asked looking at the man through my goggles.

"No, what?" He asked being a smart ass.

"This." I pulled out the shiv and sliced open his corroded artery. Then more PPP's arrived as I stood crouched over the dead body, their guns on me like flies on shit. "You want me? Your gonna have to catch me." I grabbed a pipe leading up the building I had been cornered in, I made my way to the roof and jumped four or five roofs to get to the Hanger to steal a ship and get the fuck outta there. I'm sitting in space nowhere to go but to a slam. Mercs on my ass, I don't know how he did it. I keep thinking one of these day's a merc is gonna come up behind me and blow my fucking head off.

"I spent six months with you and you just leave me. Then you come back a year later."

"I was being selfish as I had been for years." He's standing there with his shining eyes on me.

"Where am I going?" My eyes are welling up.

"Go back to where it began, where the pain began." He disappeared.

I guess now I go home, home where I killed my mom, dad, and boyfriend. Go home to where I became a killer.

AN: Hope you like. I have a lot of time on my hands and a lot of ideas. R&R


	2. Forgivness

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

AN: This isn't in Slice's POV. Only the first chp. Was so you would know what she was thinking. This is just a narrative chp. added to a song fic. Hope you like. Enjoy.

(Adrenaline written by Gavin Rossdale.)

Karee got off the stolen ship on Titan 5. She walked on the main path through town to get to her destination. The hate and love she felt for Riddick running around in her head making her crazy.

**_You don't feel the pain  
too much is not enough  
nobody said this stuff makes any sense  
we're hooked again  
_**

She stood in front of the stain of blood where her mom had died. The spot stood just behind an alley that was known for bad shit to go down so she knew she had to be extra careful. She wanted to go back, back to the day he came again. The day it started, the day she killed him. She loved the feeling it gave her, though she knew it would kill her. She waited.

_  
**Point of no return  
See how the buildings burn  
Light up the night  
such pretty sight  
**_

Riddick walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder sending her into orbit. "Don't touch me. You put here. It's because of you I'm here."

"Tell me? How does it feel?" Riddick asked removing his goggles.

"It feels like eating a candy bar." Karee's eye's shined in the darkness.

"Karee, you have to forgive yourself." Jack appeared next to Riddick.

**_  
Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline  
(You don't feel the pain)  
  
_**

"I can't. It's my fault he didn't come back. It's my fault your dead. It's my fault Dad's dead." Karee fell to her knees. "There's no pain here. It was lost long ago."

**_Sail through an empty night  
It's only you and I who understand  
There is no plan  
  
_**"Only time can kill you now." Riddick's voice low and soothing.

**_Get closer to the thrill  
Only time will kill  
What's in your eyes  
Is so alive  
  
_**"Without it..."

"You don't need to be this." Riddick interrupted her insisting.

"I'm in this game now. I have to win."

**_Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline  
  
Run through the speed of sound  
Every thing slows you down  
And all color that surrounds you  
Are bleeding to the walls  
All the things you really need  
Just wait to find the speed  
Then you will achieve  
Escape velocity  
  
Too much is not enough  
Nobody gave it up  
I'm not the kind  
To lay down and die  
  
Adrenaline  
keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline  
  
_**"I'm going insane, I'm trapped in my own head. I killed both my parents before I turned 18. Don't you find something wrong with that?" Karee cried out, her still on her knees.

_**Adrenaline  
Screaming out your name  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline**_

"Karee... I love you and I always will. I didn't fight you because I knew it my consequence for my actions. It caught up with me." Riddick said with grief in his voice.

"I still can't forgive myself for anything that's happened." Karee said as she sniffled. A tear fell from her cheek and hit the ground.

"I forgive you." Riddick lilted, as he knelt next to her setting his large hand on her back and kissing her cheek. Karee felt relief fill her body as she once again smile as a silver tear traveled down her cheek as Riddick caught it.

AN: I thought that Riddick forgiving her would give her peace. Reviews appreciated.


	3. Only A Bad Dream

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters, but I do own Slice/Karee.) Ok this is short and sweet. Reviews needed much. No reviews no more story.

Karee looked from the ground to her fathers hand and the tear that wet his palm. Turning her head to face Riddick she stood and backed away a bit. He stood from his crouching position.

"Your dead. You have no say in what I do." Karee took three steps to stand in front of him. Pulling out his shiv Karee shoved the piece of metal into his chest. Riddick didn't move a muscle. Looking at her right hand covered in her fathers blood, Karee staggered away falling on her but and crawling away from him. He stood there as blood ran down his body.

Karee opened her eyes taking in the small room with a desk and one chair. Hearing breathing she looked up to a sleeping Riddick. Here eyes widened, she sat up and a pain ripped at her side, placing a hand at her left side it rubbed over a bandage. Her eyes fell on her hand then went back to Riddick.

"Dad?" She whispered. Tears blurred her vision of the dark night. She shut her eyes tight to think of what happened. The memories of telling Riddick who she really was made her wanna take it all back. Setting her head back on his chest she heard his heart beat. She pushed the memory of him sitting on her apartment floor bleeding to death from a large gash in his stomach she gave him. Riddick growled in his sleep making Karee smile and stifle a giggle.

Carefuly karee climbed over the sleeping convict to the other side of the bed and stood up. She started to walk away but a hand wrapped around her wrist stopped her making her look back.

"Where are you goin?" Riddick asked his voice raspy from slumber. His purple orbs looked at her making her melt in his presence.

"Nowhere." She replied sitting ont eh side of the bed. Wiping the tears shed from her eyes she wrapped her arms around him holding tight. She looked up at him and new tears escaped.

"What's this for?" he lay his two large arms on her back giving her a warm look.

"I thought I had lost you when you left."

"I didn't' go anywhere."

"It was all just a bad dream." She set her head back down on his chest. Jack walked through the door, Karee turned to see her mother standing there. She jumped up and caught her in a tight embrace.

"You're alive." Karee whispered in relief. Jack put Karee at arms length, looked into her eyes.

"Of course I am."

"I had the worst dream ever. You and I switched bodies, and I got you killed, dad left me on this planet cause I reminded him to much of you, he came back a year later and I killed him cause he hurt me by leaving. Then you and him were ghosts following me around cause I became the new Riddick." Jack wiped away the new tears from Karee's face with her thumb and kissed her cheek.

"We're both still here." Jack looked from Karee to Riddick. "New Mecca approaches."

Karee stood looking down at the head stone that read 'Imam Abu Al Walid. Missed by all loved by all.'

Jack leant against Riddick as tears streamed down her cheeks. Riddick kissed them away as more escaped. Karee knelt in front of the stone, looking at it.

"What happens now?" Karee asked looking over her shoulder at Riddick and Jack.

"I don't know." Replied Jack.

AN: I know short chp, shall I continue or shall I stop here. Reviews liked much. Plz R&R:)


End file.
